Si Hunter
by zed019
Summary: A self-insert hunter x hunter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

If you can have one anime ability, what would you choose?, shinigami powers?, ki blast?, nen?, martial powers?, magical powers?. There's so many to choose from, for me, I would choose Orihime's power from bleach, nothing to fancy or may be underpowered in most of people's preference, but I sure do like it.

I had made an fanfic character having killua's look from hunter x hunter, around the age of twelve would be good and having Orihime's power from bleach.

"Wouldn't that be cool." Zed said as he finished creating his character Bio for his next fanfic.

That night Zed had a crazy dream, he was in a black void, similar to outer space. Sorrounding him were twinkling stars. He was floating around wandering when suddenly, he heard a booming voice.

"Congratulations mortal!, you have been chosen." Said the almighty voice.

"Chosen?, chosen for what?." replied Zed.

"You have been chosen to be our next entertainment."

"Worry not, you shall be compensated, with that, away with you!." Said the voice.

Just as Zed heard the explanation, he suddenly felt like he was thrown with a bat in outer space.

Zed wasn't able to ask the voice any questions, nor could he get any answers, he was treated like a plaything, with nothing but swirling dark thoughts in his mind, Zed screamed of many profanities and curse words as he thought about the situation.

Just then, Zed woke up.

"Pant, pant, it was only a dream." Said Zed.

Zed felt something was very wrong, for one thing, he wasn't in his room, he was in an unfamiliar house, worst of all, he saw his hands and was shocked, these were the hands of a kid, he was in his late teens last time he recalled.

Panicked filled his thoughts and he slowly stood up and searched for a mirror, luckily there was a mirror in the room, as he looked into the mirror, he was mystified, shocked that he looked like the exact replica of Killua Zoldyck from hunter x hunter.

It was too much for him, he was stressed and nearly hyperventilating but controlled himself with such effort that made him rational, just barely.

Zed decided that he would meditate on the situation. He took a pose in a lotus position on top of his bed, thankfully he didn't shout or caused a ruckus.

Then he could feel himself calm down.

"What's this?." Zed thought as he sensed a form of energy inside him, then an image was forming, it was a pair of hairpins, not just any girly hairpins, but it was Orihime's from bleach hairpins.

He tugged on that image and noticed an energy forming inside his body trickle outside.

Zed opened his eyes and he was amazed, an orange shield barrier was surrounding him.

It was similar to Orihime's power but more widespread.

"Wait, if this was a copy of her power, should be I have fairy's with me?." Zed thought.

Zed looked around a bit more and found out he had no fairy's.

"Oh well." Zed sighed as he went back to sleep exhausted, plus it was dark outside the window.

One week later.

Zed now has been accustomed to his new situation, he found out that he was in an orphanage, his name is still Zed, no last name, and he also found out that he was still male, he thanked whatever diety that he was still male, he heard so many horror stories about girls menstrual cycles that it wasn't even funny.

Zed was very careful about how he approached his caretakers at first, but found out that he couldn't stay moody and silent for long because of the cheery attitude the caretakers had that rivaled Sawada Nana from Katekyo hitman reborn.

Zed was also scouring for information, what he saw in the television shocked him. He just heard something unbelievable. He just heard about news about hunters, yes hunters, and that undeniable fact hit him in the form of chairman Netero in the TV.

He was shocked beyond belief, he thought more rationally, and thought, "Well I was already transfered to another world and granted the body and ability of my Oc character, could be worse."

There was one thing that Zed needed, that was training for survival and money. How would he get both of them, then it hit him, he had Orihime's power, he could heal people, he could heal terminally ill people for a price.

A grin plastered on Zed's face like Killua's when he had some chocolate robots.

The next day Zed asked if he could explore the city, surprisingly the orphanage caretakers were very lenient. Ordinarily who would let a child explore in the city alone?, but who can argue with anime logic. Zed had permission as long as he gets back by dinner, so Zed went out while wearing a hooded cloak that covered his entire body.

Before Zed could go for his plan, he had to verify that he could indeed heal or negate time. Zed went into the bustling city and went in an abandoned alley where he found a dead cat beaten by thugs for some sport.

Instead of Orihime's ability naming sense, he decided to call his healing ability "sanctuary", the shield ability "barrier", he had yet to practice how make a shield that reflects damage and how to shoot energy bullets but that was next on his agenda.

First things first.

"Sanctuary." Zed said as an area of orange light enveloped the dead cat, slowly Zed's energy left him as the visible wounds on the cat began to heal the wounds felt like time was reversing itself, after 5 minutes, the cat was alive and kicking.

"Success." Zed said as he smirked.

Zed then asked for directions to the nearest hospital. After thirty minutes of walking, he arrived at a local city hospital. He wasnt expecting it to be big and fancy from the first impression he got in this city, but hey, the fancier it was the better the chances for him. He entered the building and asked for the terminally ill patients section which was readily answered by the nurse.

"Ahh, the power of a cute child." Zed thought.

There, he observed who was a wealthy patient that could pay for his services.

It wasn't long before some people who looked like they were in the mafia came with dark suits, Zed followed them at their destination at room 410.

I could hear a crying man shouting about how unfortunate his beloved son's karma has been dealt with a very fatal diseases.

"Young master, it's still to early for you to go." Said one of the guards.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help hear the crying, is there something wrong?." Zed said as he unveiled his cloaked hood and asked the guards.

"Little boy, I'm sorry you have to witness this situation, but please give us some privacy." Said the guard.

"Mister the sign said that this was the terminally ill patients section of this place does this mean that someone's dying?." Zed said.

"Yes little boy, it's our young master, we even tried some hunter specialist to help him heal, but sadly they couldn't cure our young masters disease." Said the Guard.

"Shh, what are you explaining our young masters situation to a child, we don't need to burden him with our problems." Said the other guard.

"I see, say mister what I if I know someone who could cure diseases, hmm let me see, that person's services doesn't come cheap." I said.

"What is that true?, quick, inform our master." Said the guard.

A couple of minutes later a tall middle-aged man with the air of a secret agent emerged from the room.

"Little boy, is what you said true?, you know a person who can heal my son?, please, please heal my son, I'll do anything."

"Hmm yes?, that person said his services cost money, is it okay mister?."

"My name is Bond, Samuel Bond, and yes I'll pay, I'll pay a billion zenny for his services, please little boy help me, I already tried the best medicine out there and some specialized hunters, but none of them could heal my son, his running out of time."

"Cough, cough, father, I'm glad to have such a wonderful father." Said a young voice inside.

"Beep, beep." Were the machines beeping in noise to inform the people that the patient's condition is dire.

"Son?, oh my god don't leave me James." Said his father as he rushed by his side.

Zed felt very guilty, he had to take precautions on not to reveal his identity, but it didn't matter now, he'll loose his cash cow.

"Let me through!." Zed demanded.

The guards feeling shocked by the sudden change of the boys attitude couldn't help but follow his demands.

Zed reached inside the room, he could see the latest medical equipment telling him that James was flat lining and in the process of dying.

"Sanctuary!." Zed shouted as an orange light enveloped James, a black haired nine year old child.

"What!." Samuel said shocked at the scene, he gaped as his son slowly regained his color, one minute turned into five minutes, five minutes turned into thirty minutes.

"Papa?, I'm alive?." Said James shocked.

"James?, is that really you?, oh thank god James, papa is here, I never have been so scared in my life, how do you feel."

"I feel, better papa, more than that, I feel, feel healthy." Said James.

"Thank God, thank you god for saving my wonderful little boy." Said Samuel.

"With this, our deal is complete." Said Zed as he passed out.

"Quickly!, put my savior on the other hospital bed." Said Samuel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Zed woke up feeling very drained, as he looked into his Sorrounding and he saw black men wearing suits guarding him.

"Your awake." Said Samuel.

"Yes, I'm feeling better somehow." replied Zed.

"That's good, we can't have our savior dying out on us, here." James said as he handed over a black card.

"What's this?." Zed asked.

"That my friend is the black card, a card only a few wealthy people have it in their collection, this my friend is a credit card used to withdraw and pay for expenses, this is nen activated, one drop of blood and this is blood bound to their ownner, it has also a feature of having a small pocket dimension that was enchanted by a nen or aura user, after its been blood bound, it takes a form of a ring that fits it's master, the user then can freely change it back to a credit card form, convenient no?, this my friend has the billion Zenny money stored in it." Explained Samuel.

"Wow." Zed said stunned. He quickly bit his thumb and dropped a blood on the black card, the card glowed and levitated, it then transformed into a ring in Zed's size. He was speechless but was very satisfied.

"Thank you very much." Zed said.

"Your welcome, and also thank you for saving my son, is there anything else I can do for you?." Said Samuel.

"Yes, do you know any instructor hunter in your contacts?, I really need the training, especially if I have this ability and word got out, who knows what some unsavory people might do to me." Zed explained.

"Yes, I can see that happening, worry not, I have a veteran hunter friend who owes me a favor. Please wait for a couple of days, meanwhile you will be staying with us while waiting for the hunter at our manor, yes, it would be rude to our guest if we didn't help him in our hospitality." Suggested Samuel.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Zed replied.

Zed called the orphanage in a local phone booth about his situation, he lied of course but it got him the excuse he needed.

The days went by and I got to know the Bond family, it wasn't that bad except that I was hugged like a teddy bear by Emilia Bond, Samuel's wife. What's the term I'm looking for?, a yes "Kawaii" was what she thought of me. We exchanged stories here and there, before I noticed, a week has passed by and the rumored veteran hunter that was supposed to train me arrived.

A familiar face I've only seen on TV arrived and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hello, my name is Biscuit Krueger, and I will be your nen teacher." He introduced himself. He looks like a girl but I know he's a guy.

I just stood there and stared at the figure before me as in a trance.

"Kyaa!, I know I'm cute but your still to young for me." Said Biscuit.

That sentence brought me back to reality.

"Ahh sorry about that, hehehe." I said as my excuse.

"So you're my new student, great." was what he said as he suddenly dashed before me and suddenly carried me over his shoulder and sprinted towards the nearby mountain as I shouted at the speed we were going.

fifteen minutes later

We finally arrived at the top of the mountain and our destination and he put me down.

"Huff, huff, I just saw my life flash before my eyes." I said to him.

"Hahahaha, it wasn't that bad, now let's start, hmmmmm, have you unlocked your nen kid?, scratch that, looks like you don't, damn, I have somewhere else to be in a couple of years, we can't take this slow, show me your back kid, this may hurt a little." Said Biscuit.

Like that, I showed him my back and then I can feel him pushed an energy into me, it felt like my pores were suddenly opening up and visible form of gaseous energy could be visibly seen leaving my body.

"What are you doing kid, quick concentrate, unless you want to die." Said Biscuit.

That snapped me from my daze and then I closed my eyes, feeling the energy throughout my body and willed the to circulate into the bloodstream like a circulatory system.

Biscuit was impressed, he had never seen such a talent for awhile, his blood boiled and his teaching instincts were screaming at him, Kyaa this kid is like a raw gem in the rough, if he were a gem, he would be a rare topaz. "Kyaaa." Biscuit couldn't help himself shout in his mind.

Zed slowly opened his eyes, the energy want that visible now, but he could still feel the energy sorrounding his body.

"Okay, for the next step run and evade the stones I will throw at you." Said Biscuit.

Just like that my training started, it was really hell on earth but it helped build character.

She trained me like that everyday and at night she would let me hold a rope tied in it was a stone connected to a pulley and the stone was held above my head, he told be to sleep while holding the rope. It was difficult at first but I got the hang of it by the second day. From that day onwards Biscuit decided to spice things up by cutting the rope at intervals so it would fall on my head to teach me situational awareness. The rock just kept on bigger and bigger.

At the second month she taught me the basics and advanced form of nen and their application.

* * *

 **Ten**

Once a person has had their aura nodes opened, they must learn to

keep their aura from leaking away from their body. Ten (纏, Envelop;

Shroud) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having

aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it.

Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels

similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid. Having a shroud of

aura surround the body is the most basic defense against the

emotional attacks from other users of Nen, however, it can't defend

against Nen physical attacks. Ten maintains youthful vigor and

reduces one's aging; since the energy powering the body no longer

leaks away, one can keep the body from breaking down and deter

the aging process. Through frequent meditation, one can

improve the quality of their Ten.

 **Zetsu**

While Ten allows a user to keep aura from leaking away from their

body, Zetsu (絕, Suppress; Null) stops the flow of aura from their

body altogether. By closing all of their aura nodes, the user is

able to stop almost all outflow of their aura like water from a valve.

Since the user is no longer surrounded by their own aura, they are

more sensitive to the aura of others. This can be useful when

tracking another person and it will also prevent other users of Nen

from noticing them. Zetsu can also be used to relieve fatigue,

since it forces the body's external layer of aura to be fully contained

within. However, since Zetsu involves shutting off one's aura, it

can be dangerous due to it leaving the body defenseless against any

aura attack. Even a weak attack enhanced with Nen could do

massive damage.

 **Ren**

Ren (練, Refine; Enhance) is a direct application of Ten . Since a user

is capable of keeping aura from leaking away from the body, it's also

possible for them to produce more aura around themselves without

having to worry about losing it. Ren focuses on outputting a

high amount of aura and keeping it on the body, expanding the size

and intensity of it. If Ten is considered to be purely defensive, then

Ren typically what is used for offense. This increases the user's

physical strength and durability and provides a large pool of aura for

any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use.

 **Hatsu**

Hatsu (發, Release; Act) is the release or transmission of one's aura

so it can be projected to carry out a certain function. In essence,

Hatsu is one's personal expression of Nen that creates a special and

unique paranormal ability (colloquially called a Nen Ability). A

good Hatsu should reflect a person's own character; one can never

truly master Nen if they only copy other people's abilities.

 **Gyo**

Gyo (凝, Focus) is an advanced application of Ren by which a Nen-

user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one

specific body part. Gyo increases the strength of that one body part,

but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. Gyo is most often

used in the eyes, allowing a Nen-user to see aura and things which

would otherwise be hidden (e.g. Nen objects hidden by In ).

 **In**

In (隱, Conceal) is an advanced form of Zetsu used to almost

completely conceal the presence of a Nen-user's aura. In can be

used on a Nen-user's Hatsu ability to make it invisible to other Nen-

users. In can be countered by using Gyo in the eyes or through En .

 **En**

En (圓, Circle) is an advanced application of Ren and Ten . In Ren ,

aura usually envelops only a small amount of space around the

user's body. En is when one extends their Ren so that their aura

extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time to give

shape to the aura, usually a sphere. Someone using En can feel the

shape and movement of anything entering their circle. The

downside to this is that it is extremely tiring and draining for the

Nen-user to constantly deploy so much aura. Those who master

En are typically able to extend their En to a circle of a 50m radius.

 **Shu**

Shu (周, Enfold) is an advanced application of Ten . Shu allows a

user of Nen to extend their aura's envelopment onto an object,

allowing them to use that object as if it were an extension of their

own body. For example, one could use Shu to extend their Ten

around an object, which would strengthen and protect the object like

the way Ren strengthens and protects their body.

 **Ken**

Ken (堅, Fortify) is the advanced version of the basic Ren technique.

Ken is a defensive technique where a Nen-user maintains a state of

Ren over their entire body, allowing them to defend against attacks

from any direction without the need to use Gyo . Ken is as useful as

a defensive position, but is tiring to maintain. Additionally, it is not

as strong as Gyo on any given part of the body, since it protects the

whole body evenly. Because of that, it is used to guard when one

wants to be cautious.

 **Ko**

Ko (硬, Temper) is an enhanced version of Gyo in which all of an

individual's aura is concentrated into one particular body part. Zetsu

is used to completely stop the flow of Nen in all other parts of the

body. This makes that one body part exceptionally powerful, but

leaves the rest of the body completely unprotected. This is used by

some Nen-users as an offensive technique (a Ko -punch would carry

all 100% of your aura with it), but it is a risky move — leaving the

rest of one's body unprotected in a fight against another Nen-user is

generally not a good idea. Ko results in one's aura creating a high-

pitched dissonance, somewhat akin to the sound of metal being

ground.

 **Ryu**

Ryu (流, Flow) is the term for real-time use of Gyo (the adjustment

of aura concentration in various body parts) by a Nen-user in battle.

For example, the use of Gyo to increase the amount of Nen in a fist

as one strikes with it, to increase damage done; or to increase the

amount of Nen in an arm as it is used to block a blow, for extra

defense.

* * *

He was particularly strict about the usage of gyo and she tasked me a ridiculous quest like digging a tunnel through a mountain with a shovel along with gyo quizzes. Luckily I saw the anime and knew the aplications of shu. It was slow and it took me three months to dig my way through our destination.

He taught me a bunch of tricks and live combat lessons in the next six months, it was brutal. She also had me partake on a water divination test and found out I have a specialization nen aura, it was no surprise, I already know my specialty and that I'd have Orihime's power. I even showed my teacher my techniques like the "barrier". I also perfected my "reflect barrier" and an energy blast from my finger that I named "ray gun".

Just like that a year passed.

"I have nothing left to teach you, you have surpassed my expectations, I couldn't be more proud, all that's left for you is real combat experience. You may go my aprrentice." Biscuit said as he shed tears of joy.

I decided to visit the Bond estate where I was welcomed, I told them about my training and we exchanged stories.

Apparently the news of the recovery of his son didn't go unnoticed and many questions were inquired as to how but Samuel kept a tight lid on it. There was one who was very persistent on the inquiry. A very famous figure of Battera who I recognize as the leading buyer of greed island.

"It's okay Samuel, tell this mister Battera I will meet him." I said to him

A couple of days passed and mister Battera arrived, he looked just like in the anime. he was accompanied my Mr. Tsuzugera who I recognize.

Mr Battera went straight to the point and asked for my help to cure his wife, he was willing to pay 10 billion zenny, to which I agreed. A sign of relief could be seen in his face.

I was escorted to where Battery's wife was, it took us a day to arrive at her location, her condition was a mummified and was bandaged to her whole body.

I quickly did my special ability, it wasn't that draining anymore with Biscuits training, I also improved my sanctuary technique as the time it took to heal Battera wife was ten minutes.

I saw the happy reunion of both miss and mister Battera. They were both grateful to me. I was paid the ten billion zenny which was transfered to my black card. I bid farewell to the lovely couple and I went on my merry way back to the orphanage. I did find out that the orphanage was located at York shin city as I never got a name before.

I decided to visit my caretakers and stayed there for a week before I told them I would apply for an emancipation. I also donated ten million zenny to the orphanage, anonymously of course.

I have mostly accomplished my goals now, what should I do?, I'd be bored to death if I just hide and waste my life away, it was then I decided to prepare and enter the next hunters exam. I went on various shopping expedition and stored a number of clothes, food, useful items on my storage space. I abused and used Gyo whenever I could and it paid off, I'm now a proud owner of a Benz knife, a deadly knife set crafted by a mysterious nen blacksmith. A small wound would result in death by poision.

I paid an information broker that year and got the the address for the the next exam site, which was Zaban city.

I shouted profanities at the implications of the year that I was participating the hunter exams.

On one hand I could meet the characters of the anime, on the other hand I would definitely meet some psychos. Thankfully I'm fully trained in the art of nen.

"Hehehehehe, hunter exam here I come." I said as I wore some cool clothes which were abundant in my storage, I also put on a sturdy hooded cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

 **Zaban city underground facility**

I arrived at the receptionist of the hunter exam, I was numbered 657 of the entrees. I gave a friendly greeting and was kindly lead to an underground facility.

I was given weird looks but the air around me screamed veteran.

"Hi, you must be new , my names Tonpa..." A familiar figure said but I just ignored him and brushed passed him.

"Tsk." Tonpa said as he chose another participant to target.

I saw the familiar figures of the main cast and smiled underneath my hood. I saw the spectacle where Hisoka turned a man's hand into flowers. I used my Gyo covertly but it didn't go unnoticed.

Hisoka licked his fingers and smiled at my direction. The participant's looked and was now wary of me.

As if responding to him I made a pointed finger beside my mouth pointing up and said "shhhh." That scared most of participants as it implied I knew Hisoka.

Hisoka being a good sport just chuckled and headed into a corner.

"Gon, let's stay away from that guy." Said the voice of Leorio

I just ignored them and amused myself by their gossip.

The examiner arrived and introduced himself as Mr. Satotsu. He gave instructions for the exam which was to follow him.

I just paced myself and followed the group, I watched Gon introduced himself to Killua.

"Ahh, sweet, sweet friendship." I thought.

"Ne, ne, that cloaked guy is giving us weird glances over here." Said Gon.

"Gon, don't let that pervert affect you." Said Leorio.

"I'm insulted, by such an accusation." I whispered to Leorio ear as I made a shunpo like move beside Leorio.

"AHHHHH!." Shouted Leorio.

"Cool." Said Gon.

"Gon that guys dangerous." Said Killua.

"That's right, somethings off with that cloaked person." Said Kurpica.

"Hehehehe, well kiddies, I bid you farewell for now." I said as I went into my corner.

Startling the main characters was fun, I wonder how will they react when I show my face, somehow I'm the one dreading on what would happen.

Some hours passed and many contestants dropped out. The marathon weeded out those without stamina.

"Hey I can see a light." Said one of the participants.

Sure enough the light connecting to the numare wetlands was ahead of us. I saw Gon and Killua race ahead of us.

As soon as the majority of us arrived, a man-eating ape greeted us and accused that he was the real examiner. It quickly escalated into a drama among the partipants. Suddenly I noticed a nen filled card heading towards the hunter examiner, the fake examiner, and what's this?, towards me too?.

I quickly blocked mine using my hands coated with nen, so did the hunter examiner whereas the man eating ape was dead.

"Hey I understand why he targeted the examiner and the fake examiner, but why did he target the cloaked person too." Said Kurapica.

"Because, I felt like it." Replied Hisoka while I kept my air of mystery as I pocketed one of Hisoka's card.

"Ne, ne, the examiner blocked the card attack, it means he's strong right?, does that mean that the cloaked person is strong too." Asked Gon.

Only then did the implications of his statement dawn on the participants as they quickly stayed away from me.

Everyone was eyeing me with curiosity and wariness until the air of suspense was broken.

"Ahem!, gentlemen, these are the numare wetlands, everything here will try to trick you and eat you, so be sure to follow me closely." Satotsu said as he began running through the swamps.

I stayed within two meters reach within Satotsu through the marsh, many shouts of scream were heard along the way until we arrived at our second location.

I stayed at a corner and took out my manga and decided to read while waiting on the other participants. It was really uneventful as everything went like clockwork untill the a loud "gong" was heard.

"Thud, thud." could be heard.

"Is there an earthqake." Said one of the applicants.

The sound came closer untill we saw a giant man with a petite woman riding on his shoulder.

"Welcome Participants, my name is Menchi and this is my partner Buhara." Said Menchi the petite woman as she introduced herself and the giant man.

"We are gourmet hunters and we will be giving the second portion of the first exam, seeing as we are gourmet hunters our exam is related to, drumroll please, that's right cooking." Said Menchi.

"I'm Buhara and I will give you your first exam, your exam is to feed me a great stamp, a pig living in these lands, let the hunter exams, continue." Said Buhara as all contestants disappeared into the forest.

I scoured the forest for any sign of pig, I found a flock of them, they were bones everywhere.

"So they're carnivorous?." I thought as I saw a big pig bigger than a cow.

"If I remember correctly, the head is its weakpoint." I thought as I whacked the great stamps head and sure enough, the great stamp fainted.

I then gave it the killing blow and skinned it's hide and intestines. I began applying herbs and spices that I bought with me in my storage black card/ ring and roasted the pig.

After thirty minutes it was finally cooked, it was really really delicious that It made me kill a dozen great stamp and shoved it into my storage pocket dimension where it will be stored in stasis.

I gave Buhara my great stamp and complimented me that it was delicious. He said after he ate a giant pig in one gulp.

Buhara passed the majority of us who presented him with a cooked pig so Menchi gave her dish which was sushi. She explained that it was a popular dish from a small country, almost everyone was clueless except Hanzo the bald ninja and me.

We were of course given tools for the set dish, and I quickly dashed away in a familiar direction.

"Look he likely knows it's ingredients, said the participant and a dozen or so participants followed me who was disappointed when I only stoped at another great stamp herd and killed another great stamp, some quickly thought that I was screwing with them while the others stilled followed my lead.

In the end I made various pork dishes using the great stamp this time around and I had my fill of the super delicious tender pig.

The others of course we're baffled at what was I doing and quickly thought that I was misleading them so the the numbers of person following my example dwindled and left.

I quickly went to the nearest river when no one was around and caught a fish and made a sushi with it and I added a special ingredient from the great stamp.

I then followed the line towards menchi, Hanzo already blurted out the Ingredient was fish so there was a line. Menchi failed all of the other contestants dishes and when it was my turn. She quickly examined my dish.

"It's plain." Said Menchi.

"Yeah, so no good?."

"At least it's the right shape." Said Menchi.

"Ohhh." Said the crowd astonished.

Menchi then ate my sushi and she was stunned for a moment.

"Well this is unexpected, you used part of the great stamps flavor to spice the plain sushi, remarkable, exquisite, but not quite there, try again."

"Ohhh, did you hear that, that guy received a compliment and didn't outright fail."

I merely shrugged and continued to eat my great stamp in a corner, I saw Buhara drooling at my great stamp dishes and decided to share it with him.

Buhara was a happy man as he wore a contended smile while eating my great stamp.

"You all fail, you don't understand the essence of a gourmet hunter, at least participant 657 was creative in his dish." Shouted Menchi as she decided to fail all of us.

After thirty minutes of complaints and an angry Menchi ready to kill the examiners, however chairman Netero arrived who jumped from a blimp high up in the sky, he was seriously a very strong old man as he left a crater on the ground he landed in.

After a convincing rebuttal from chairman Netero, Menchi finally agreed for us to retake her test. we did change locations into mount split in half via the blimp.

"Welcome, the topic this time is boiled egg, in our current location, a rare species of eagles called the spider eagles lays their nest in these ravine, your goal is to get an egg and boil it, if you fall, you will be washed out by the currents at sea, worry not, our designated associates will be there to rescue you, but you will have to take the hunter exam next year if you fall, I believe that's everything, ready, begin." Explained Menchi.

Many people jumped into the ravine, many fell off and some got an egg. I got my egg quite easily due to my training with Biscuit. We boiled the spider eagle egg and Gon noticed that Buhara was drooling over the eggs which he realized that it was cooked. Sure enough it really was cooked and it was delicious. Most of us passed the first exam and we cheered as we boarded to the blimp that headed towards our next exam distination

 **Hunter Blimp**

I rested a bit at the blimp and some hours passed, I chuckled as I recalled the excited Gon and Killua were exploring earlier.

"Maybe I should explore too." I thought as I went to explore.

I explored the majority of the blimp, it was quite large. As I passed into a corner I saw a shocking scene, it was Killua with his hand sharp as nails with a dead body before him.

"Yo." I said as I called out to him. In hindsight it wasn't probably a good idea as Killua suddenly lunged at my face with a powerful thrust to my face. I of course blocked the attack and managed to hold his striking hand near my face, unfortunately Killua's attack was strong and generated a strong gust of wind that knocked of my cloak.

Killua's eyes widened as he looked like he saw a ghost, he was literally staring at a copy of himself. That white hair, that fair skinned face, yup, it was exactly the exact replica of himself.

"What!, that face, it looks exactly like, like, me." Said Killua shocked.

"..." Silence filled the room.

"Are you my long lost brother?, damn, dad had an affair, pfthahahahahaha." Killua laughed as he bawled on the floor laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said with an innocent face which made him see a double of himself pouting and started laughing even louder.

"Damn I was expecting more of a recation." Thought Zed.

"Hahahahahahahaha." laughed Killua at the floor.

I covered my head back with the cloak and decided to leave, I didn't expect to be tackled behind by Killua himself.

"Don't go nii-san." Said Killua.

"I'm not your brother." I said to him.

"Yes you are, your my long lost twin brother." Replied Killua.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"..." Silence surrounded us as we stared at each others eyes.

"Sigh, look, I'm sure if you ask your parents, we can clear this up." I said to him.

"Really?, great, that means you're coming with me back to kukuroo mountain." Said Killua happily.

"Wouldn't it be better to give them a call first?." I asked him.

"You're right I'm going to give them a call." Said Killua as he stood up and went to his cellphone and dialed his phone numer.

"Hello Gotoh, it's me, what do you mean what's the password, oh right they changed it recently, it's xxxxxxxx, can you connect me to dad?."

"Of course Mater Killua." Said Gotoh.

"Hello this is Silva speaking."

"Hi dad it's me Killua."

"Oh Killua, I heard you hurt your mother on the way out, she never been more proud."

"Dad, I'm going to ask you a serious question, please answer truthfully."

"What's gotten into you?, fine I'll answer."

"Okay dad, here's my question, Did you have an affair?."

"Cough, cough, what brought on this question?, anyways come home, your mom's really worried."

"You just evaded the question, fine I will come home, along with my long lost twin brother." Said Killua as he hung up.

 **Zoldyck estate.**

"Was that Killua?." Asked Zeno.

"Yes it was, he said he's coming home." Said Silva.

"Good, call Illumi to call off his search, Killua's coming home." Replied Zeno.

"About that, Killua said he'll be coming home."

"Yes, yes, you already said that."

"He said he'll be coming with his long lost twin brother."

"Say what?."

"Yes, that's what I thought too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

 **An:** Will be on hiatus for a while and rechecking my other stories, I'Il try to update some of them.

* * *

"So how did it go?." I asked Killua.

"They were kinda vague about the answer, anyways, I got their permission for us to go to kukuroo mountain."

"I'm really not your brother."

"Are you still on about that nii-san?, we will know the truth once we see dad."

"Fine I give up, I'll accompany you to wherever, but first, properly dispose of the body you just killed."

"Ohh, my bad nii-san, it will be done in a minute."

After Killua disposed of the body, he hang around me like a glue, wasn't he suppose to go to his friend Gon.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to hang out with your friends?."

"I just realize earlier, we both live in a too different world, but that's okay, I have my nii-san now." Killua said smilling.

"Wait, did I just break, Gon and Killua's friendship?, did I just ruin the plot?, crap, crap, crap, why did this kind of thing happen?, yeah it was because of me." Thought Zed.

"Anyways, just give them a chance, who knows you might even become true friends." I said to Killua who looked at me funny.

"You're funny nii-san, us assassin's can never be with the light, right now Gon is to bright for me, I'm afraid if I get to close, I might hurt him further, he's so innocent." Said Killua wistfully.

"Hey what do you mean us assasins, I'm no assasasin." I said to him which he looked at me funny again.

"Hahahahaha, oh that's rich, sorry nii-san, but I know my own kind when I see one, just like that Hisoka guy, his part of our race." Said Killua with a straight face.

"What!." Was my thoughts as Killua said that I'm like him, did I change my nature?, was my morals that askew?, on one hand I had manipulated some people to my advantage using my ability, but that was for my survival damnit, I have to ponder on this a little bit later, looks like we have arrived. at our next destination.

 **Trick Tower**

"Welcome to trick tower, my name is Lippo a blacklist hunter, your goal is to get to the bottom of this tower with whatever methods necessary, that is all good luck." Said Lippo.

I decided to look around, the tower was really tall, and is also surrounded by deadly beasts.

"Ha, see you loosers, I'll be the first one down, I'm a professional mountain climber." Said one of the partipants.

That participant died later due to the wild beasts, flying beasts, his scream could be heard all around the area.

"Oi Killua, where have you been, I've been looking all over for you, oh its that cloak-san from earlier, hey you should join us, I found some hidden trap doors close to each other, it was around five so it should be enough for us all." Said Gon happily as he dragged Killua and me towards the spot.

"Ready guys?." Said Gon.

"Hey Gon, why did you bring the pervert, we're totally fine without him." Said Leorio.

"Aww, don't be like that guys, besides Killua likes him, if it's Killua's friend then it's fine with me." Said Gon with an innocent face.

"Fine, but I definitely don't like that pervert." Said Leorio.

"All right guys, on your position, one-two-three." Said Gon as we jumped all together and opened the trap floor.

"Hey you guys are still here, it's good that we weren't seperated." Said Leorio.

"Welcome, the path you have chosen is the path of the majority rule, please use the electronic bracelet so we can begin." Said Lippo though the sound system.

"Would you like to open the door, yes or no?." Was the question on the monitor.

"Obviously yes." Said Leorio.

I decided not to interfere with the plot this time and it went exactly as in the anime. We evaded the traps, we encountered the prisoners, Kurapica won his match against the fake spider member, Leorio lost his match against the woman prisoner due to his perverted nature, Gon won his match against the bomber with the candles challenge and lastly Killua killed the fabled monster of Zaban city with ease which gave Leorio the shivers. Sadly we lost some time from the bet with the prisoners and stayed in a room to pass time.

"Who's the real pervert now Mr. pervert." I said as I teased Leorio.

"Shut-up, I'm really ashamed right now." Said Leorio sulking.

"Ohohohoho." I gloated in front of him.

"Shut up already Mr. cloak who's afraid to show his face, I bet your face is ugly." Taunted Leorio.

Instead of me being able to retort, it was Killua who got angry at the insult and removed my hood.

"What!, inside the cloak was another Killua!, impossible!." Shouted Leorio.

"Killua has a twin brother?." Said Gon shocked.

"This sure was unexpected." Said Kurapica.

Meanwhile on his monitor screen, Lippo was spitting his drink as he saw the one underneath partipant number 657.

"Not another monster." Said Lippo as he continued to glare at the screen.

"Not you guys too, do you really think I'm Killua's twin?." I asked them.

"Yes!." Was the unanimous reply.

"See nii-san, you can't deny it any longer, you are my brother." Said Killua.

"And I said I'm not." I protested.

"Keep telling yourself that nii-san." Killua said amused.

I put back my cloak and waited in my corner as we waited for our release time.

After twelve hours, we were finally release the rest of the way was uneventful except the last part where Gon used his unorthodox method to pass the exam like the anime.

We barely made it, but we still passed the test exam.

"Congratulations on passing the exams, please board the blimp outside the door for the next phase of the exam." Said Lippo.

Our blimp ride went smoothly which took us a couple of hours. They took us to an uninhabited island.

"All right, we will be drawing a lottery, in this lottery we will be conducting a simulation hunters game, the target of this game is to steal each others badges, the numbers you will draw will be your target is worth three points while your own badge number will be worth three points. Other badge numbers that are not your target is worth one points, your goal is survive a week and return here with badges worth six points, with that, let's begin the drawing according to one's who passed the last exam first." Said Lippo.

The participant's were smart enough to hide their badge number while I didn't bother hiding mine.

"Hey you're supposed to hide yours so you can avoid danger." Said Leorio to me.

"Rest assured Leorio-san, I can handle my owm." I said to him.

"Without a doubt I'm sure you can, your brothers a monster and I'm sure you're one too." Leorio muttered under his breath.

"Well, this is where we separate, I hope you guys can pass." I said as I went to a random direction.

I encountered some random participants and knocked them and snatched their badges. I only snatched enough to pass and I hid the rest of the week training in the nen arts.

One week later

"Yo." I said casually to Gon and his group.

"Ohh, if it isn't cloak-san, I see you managed to pass as well." Said Kurapica as he greeted me.

"You guys as well, what's this, Gon looks like he got mauled by a tiger." I said as I noticed he was badly beaten.

"Yeah, my target was Hisoka, I did manage to get his badge...as a loan." Gon explained.

"Still you passed and that's all that matters." I said reassuring him.

There were very few left who passed and we rode a blimp to our final destination.

Chairman Netero interviewed us one by one and I just answered honestly, we arrived at a Taj Mahal place like building a bit later and the chairman explained to us that in this last part of the exam is an elimination type but was reversed and only one of us would fail.

The first one was Hanzo versus Gon, Gon won because of his stubborness.

The next was Kurapica versus Hisoka. Kurpica lost but not without Hisoka giving out some information as he whispered in Kurapica's ear. It was probably related the the Spider group.

The next match was me against Bodoro the martial artist, suffice to say I won. Next up was Killua versus Pockle, since Killua was in a hurry to get to Kukuroo mountain, he knocked Pockle out.

The next match was Gitakur versus Leorio, Leorio lost. I didn't pay anymore attention on the next match as I saw Gitakur dragged Killua somewhere after their match, I secretly followed them.

"So what do you want Gitakur." Asked Killua as he was in a rush to get home.

"Is that anyway to treat your older brother Killua." Said the voice of Illumi.

Illumi then took out the needles on his Gitakur disguise and what revealed was the pale face of Illumi.

"First of all, you can come out now." Said Illumi as he sensed me nearby.

I slowly walked out of my hiding place still cloaked.

"You have me at a disadvantage, you know my face, but I don't know yours." Said Illumi.

"I rather have them on, I'd rather not get mistaken again." I said to him as he looked at puzzled.

Meanwhile Killua was laughing out loud.

"What's wrong Killua-kun, do you know who this cloak person is?." Asked Illumi a little curious.

"Yes, Illumi-ni, when I saw his face, I didn't know what to think at first, then a thought occured to me, dad had affair." Explained Killua.

"Dad had an affair?." Asked Illumi puzzled.

"Here maybe this would explain everything." Killua said as he casually walked into me and took of my hood.

What Illumi saw shocked him that it even broke his stoic face facade.

"What!, dad had an affair, that sly bastard, I'll call mom." Said Illumi as he called with his phone.

"Gotoh, it's me Illumi, the password is xxxxxxx, connect me to mom."

"Hello, this is Kikyo speaking."

"Mom it's me Illumi."

"Yes Illumi dear, did you finish your hunters exam?."

"Yes mom, I did, and Killua is with me."

"That's great dear, Killua already told your dad he's coming home, he mentioned something weird though, he mentioned something about a long lost twin brother."

"..."

"Illumi dear?, is something wrong?."

"Yes mom, I'm here and I'm seeing Killua's supposed twin brother and there is one thing I can say, dad definitely had an affair."

"What!, that's impossible, I'll talk to your dad about this, anyways dear is he strong?." Kikyo asked seriously.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely strong, very strong."

"That's great dear, bring him home so we can get to the bottom of this, in the meantime, I'll talk to your dad, good luck."

"Well Killua, mom said to bring him home." Said Illumi.

"Hey, I already said that I'm not Killua's brother, but I'll accompany him to this Kukuroo mountain though just to clear up this misunderstanding." I said to them.

"That's good, because your going and that's final." Said Illumi.

"Yay, nii-san is coming, by the way, what is your name nii-san?." Asked Killua.

"You never asked, It's Zed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since we passed the exams and we were being tutored with the many uses of the hunter license card and the explanation that it's one of a kind and worth alot of momey, as well the warning that you can't take the exam again.

Gon and his group met up to say their farewell with Killua and me who was also with Illumi.

"See you guys around, hey what are your plans for the future?." Asked the curious Gon.

"I don't really know." I said as I had no plans.

"I will be accompanying nii-san and introduce him to my parents." Said Killua.

"I will be training to be a doctor." Said Leorio.

"And I will be in York Shin city auction in three years with Hisoka's info he provided, in the mean time, I will get stronger." Said Kurapica.

"I see, hey, why don't we meet up at York Shin in three years." Suggested Gon.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

"Now that we agreed, I wish you guys the best of luck." I said as we seperated ways.

 _"I so definitely ruined the plot."_ I thought as Killua dragged me to the nearest blimp to the Republic of Padokia alongside Illumi.

 **3 Days later.**

We finally arrived at country of Padokia and took a famous tour bus to the Zoldyck estate. The family of assasins is certainly well known. The tour bus went without a hitch and we got off the Zoldyck's front gate.

"You Zebro oji-san." Said Killua as he greeted the front gate guard.

"Ahh, master Killua, master Illumi, welcome back." Said Zebro.

"Zebro, can you notify my mother that we've arrived?" Asked Illumi.

"Certainly, master Illumi and who might our guest be?"

"That's a surprise for later Zebro Oji-san." Said Killua in a mischievous voice.

"I see, well then, I'll leave matters on your end and notify the mistress of your arrival." Said Zeboro as he went back to his gate house.

"Well now, nii-san can you push the gate here?" Asked Killua mischiviously.

"Sure." I said as I knew this was hells fate or training gate. I put up my best and I was able to push through the 5th gate without too much effort.

"Wow, I can only open up to the 3rd gate, nii-san sure is amazing." Said Killua as we passed through the gate.

We then went for an hour of walking through the mountains past the servants quarters and went through the main house.

As we went inside I saw the whole family assembled with Kikyo, Zeno, Silva, Milluki, Kalluto, and also the legendary Maha Zoldyck.

Immediately as I entered I used on my Gyo to see their aura and I was met with approving gazes.

"Hmm, not bad." Said Silva.

"Dad!" Said Killua as he went and hugged Silva.

"Killua, who is this guest you brought with you?" Asked Silva.

"It's my twin brother." Said Killua happily while I was met with questioning gazes.

"Maybe this will help." Killua said as he unveiled my hood.

"My word, he looks like just Killua." Said Kikyo while leaving the rest of the crowd mouths agape.

"Dear, are you sure you didn't have an affair?" Asked Kikyo.

"Yes dear, I'm pretty sure, but the resemblance sure is uncanny." Said Silva.

"See, I told you I'm not your twin." I told Killua who was shocked.

"Anywho, now that's settled and everyone agrees I'm not Killua's twin, I should probably get going now, damn, this sure is awkward." I said as I began to walk out the door.

"Kukuku." I heard a sound of laughter then my senses were flaring and I rolled out of the way, just in time too when Silva attacked where my previous position.

"Nice." Said Silva as he continued to attack me where I just evaded him my a slim margin in his mach punches continued to flow.

"Let's take it up a notch." Said Silva grinning as his hands were now coated with powerful nen and he prepared to launch his nen powered punch but was surprised when his punch was stoped with some kind of barrier.

"Interesting." Said Silva as he activated his Gyo to reveal the source of this barrier and indeed a nen ability as it was revealed that Zed was indeed completely surrounded with an orange strong nen barrier.

"You pass." Said Silva.

"Umm pass what?." I said dumbfounded.

"You pass as Killua's friend, you see, we just don't let anyone close to us without verifying their ability and credibility or our enemies might used it against us. Whether or not you were Killua's so called brother is up for debate but it is a certainty that you qualify as Killua's friend." Said Silva.

"You might as well stay for awhile and enjoy our hospitality, I'm sure Killua would be delighted with you around." Said Silva with a smile.

"Killua, why don't you escort your friend to the guestroom." Said Silva.

"Yes Father." Said Killua as he cheerfully lead me towards the Zoldyck mansions guest room.

 **Back in the room.**

"Kalluto, Milluki dear, your dismissed." Said Kikyo as Kalluto and Milluki left the room leaving the grown ups behind.

"So what do you think?." Asked Silva.

"He's strong, very strong and he already has mastery on his nen." Said Zeno.

"Oh he's hiding much of his ability, I can tell, he must be of the specialization class." Said Maha.

"Really grandfather?, Then it would be beneficial if we let Killua's relationship with his friend continue, who knows, he might even like it here." Said Silva.

"So you noticed it to?." Said Maha.

"Yes, he's definitely of our kind , the dangerous one's who lurk in the underworld, and he has yet to show his fangs, oh I'm so looking forward these coming days." Said Silva as a crowd of laughter began to fill the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

It has been a while since I stayed with Killua and we had so much fun training and showing me his tricks of the trade.

"Killua-kun, why you showing me assasins techniques?, you know this is definitely not right." I said as I protested being shown assasins techniques day in and day out for a year.

Before I knew it I had mastered the Rhythm echo, silent feet, and am able to withstand poisons which I didn't noticed was slowly introduced to my meals starting from a slow dose to larger ones.

Silva insisted that I should have torture training resistance to my training along with Killua. It was hard but I was confident in staying alive with my ability to negate time.

"What are you complaining about now nii-san, you're one to talk, you mastered dad's teachings up to my level already along with muscle and bone manipulation and the rhythm echo, you're practically family now, a bonified Zoldyck assasin." Laughed Killua.

Only then did I realized Killua was right, I was now on par with a Zoldyck assasin that could rival any high class hunters and I didn't even noticed it, was my morals really that distorted?, ah, who cares Killua's happy and I was proud to the new brother I now gained.

The second year I decided to teach Killua nen ala Biscuit Krueger style and he took to it like a fish out of water and flourished with my teachings and mastered nen to a high degree, by the end of the second year he was awarded with Silva's seal of Zoldyck approval, we were golden. We used are last year accepting assassination requests and we made more money, but for some reason Killua kept spending his money on some chocolate robots, those highly expensive chocolate balls. Just like that time went by and it was finally time to meet the others at the York Shin auction and we while we were staying at the VIP hotel, we met Gon who I noticed learned nen to a high degree judging by his ten, a passive defensive aura but not to a certain degree me and Killua are. We also met with Leorio who mastered the basics of nen, and lastly, we met up with Kurapica who was now a very strong nen user.

We asked each other how was their past three years and we shared the story of me and Killua's harsh training in the Zoldyck estate. Meanwhile Gon went to the heavens arena to get stronger while Leorio was taught my a passing hunter stating that nen was required for every hunter and it was also the hunters association hunter's hidden exam. Kurapica was in the same boat with Leorio who met his nen teacher while searching for a bodyguard job to get associated by the tools of the trade as it were. Everyone then went to eat out and we're merrily chatting for a day.

That night I saw a strange game like message appear before me.

 **"Dear innocent bystander, we are sorry for having one of our kind kidnap you and place you in a random universe for our entertainment, the union governing this kind of thing has been veto'd and deemed unethical and as such we will return these being to their own respective worlds, sadly your previous life is already out of your a reach as your previous identity has died, this applies to all people who were spirited away as it were. You will instead be returned to your world with your current self and let you keep the abilities you have learned as well as items on your person, again we are sorry, we will now commence transferring to your original world in 30 seconds."**

I quickly went to Killua and said "Killua, thank you for everything and I'm sorry for leaving you hanging like this."

Before Killua could ask what was wrong, I was engulfed in a white light and I was

 **Back to my original world.**

Seing as my original identify as Zed was now dead, it was now time to make a new name for myself. I decided to carry the name of my adopted brother and call myself Killua, it was my name now.

Luckily I still have my black nen card ring, it had plenty of clothes, goods, foods, and many rare metals that I exchanged half of my earnings and it was six billion Jenny worth so I'm safe for now.

I decided to have some paperwork identity for myself and paid some shmuk or a random government worker to legalize the process and got myself legalized as Killua Zoldyck which most recognized as the anime hunter x hunter character which they just interpret as an otaku thing.

I was in Japan and I speak and read Japanese very well as that was used in the hunter x hunter world.

Seing as I'm fifteen years old now, I had to go to school, so I enrolled to newly built school in Tokyo named after the highschool dxd school named Kuoh Academy, coincidence? I think not as when I first entered on on the first day, I used Gyo to scan the sorrounding students and sure enough, I saw five people had aura, so that means they were just like me, one of the spirited away.

Surprisingly enough on the first day of school I was greeted by a shunned reaction from the males as an otaku due to my name, but then again, half of the females swoon over me as I really look the part of Killua Zoldyck.

After school, we're encouraged to join a club and surely enough I was epicly voted to the Otaku club which I joined and surprisingly enough I saw one male with an aura in that club.

The club was very much as its named implied, we talked about anime and comics alongside video games. It really was boring that I feel asleep.

It was very late and I was about to leave when I saw my classmate and club member Kira with a confrontation with another boy from the school student council if I remember right.

I was about to leave when their dialogue intrigue me.

"Where do you think your going Kira, or should I say Kira Uzumaki."

"How did you know?" Asked Kira dumbfounded.

"I know because Uzumaki's have large chakra signiture and a unique one at that, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Recca Hyuuga vice president of the student council." Said Recca as his eyes bulged in giving him 180 degree x-ray vision.

"Come and join with our kind and we shall rule this school, then the world." Said Recca.

"Never, I want to live my high school life normally." Said Kira.

"You really are naive, our life ended in abnormality when we were abducted, you know deep in your heart it's true." Said Recca.

"I will never give up my normal life, Rasengan!" Shouted Kira as he dashed towards Recca.

"The rasengan?, impressive, but not clever enough, Kaiten!" Said Recca as the rasengan was countered and negated by a dome of pressurized chakra and dealth with recoil damage to Kira who lost conciousness.

"Che, I wasted to much chakra." Said Recca as he suddenly felt unconscious by strike to his neck which I performed.

"Yare, yare, how troublesome." I said as I dragged the two people the infirmary that was closed at the time because it was late.

The next morning was a huge uproar, as Kira and Recca where found out in the infirmary by a terrified nurse and with right to do so as Kira's wounds were a little severe while Recca was knocked out unconscious still.

The president were informed quickly and the gathering of the student were quickly kept at bay.

President Yamato or Yamato Uchiha known to his comrades in the student council were discussing this event.

"What do you think Ran?" Asked Yamato.

"It's likely cause by an ability user we don't know yet and I'm certain he or she is a student of this school." Said Ran a female Storm flame user.

"Yes I'm of the same page." Said Ace a fire devil fruit user who ate the Mera Mera fruit.

"I also agree" Said Kiba a sword birth sacred gear user.

The rest of the day without fanfare and the next day I saw Kira healthy and kicking again.

 _"Must be the Uzumaki genes."_ I thought as I saw a hyperactive Kira bulldoze the P.E class.

After class me and Kira were left behind to clean the clubroom. It took time but we cleaned up. I did notice two student council members coming to our clubroom, namely Ace and Kiba.

"Kira-san please a company us the P.E grounds, and please Killua-san, go home." Said Ace with a grin.

"I'll be right there." said Kira with a grimace and followed Ace and Kiba.

 **P.E grounds**

"So what do you want?." Said Kira with a serious expression.

"We want you to join the student council and help us rule the school and then we expand. You must understand that those we rule we protect from other groups with supernatural powers same as us."

"I still refuse, I still want to enjoy my normal life, you guys won't leave me alone so I'll make you a deal, If you guys beat me on a one on one duel and win, I'll join, If I win, you leave me alone." Said Kira.

"Fair enough, and you over the bush stop hiding, we know you are there, we put seals in this place to detect any person with us in this PE ground." Said Ace.

"I've been found out, I was curious what you guys want with Kira so here I am, so you guys filming a movie? you know Ace is on fire and Kiba holding a sword and Kira with a kunai?." I said in an amused tone.

"Yeah." Kira said Sheepeshly.

"I'm sorry but now that you know our secret, you will also have to join the student council." Said Kiba.

"Wait, Killua has nothing to do with this." Said Kira.

"Wait let's change the deal I'll join student council and you let Killua go." Said Kira with a resigned tone.

"Yare, yare, how troublesome, and after all the trouble I went through to transfer you and that Recca guy to the infirmary too, so an Uzumaki and a Hyuuga huh?." I said to them which surprised them.

"!"

"You!." Kiba said as he run at me with amazing speed with a sword in hand intending to slash me to which I pretended to get hit and covered my body with nen, I brought fake ketchup as blood too and spilled it.

"You!, you killed him!, arggg!, Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Screamed Kira.

"I, I didn't mean to, I thought he was an ability user so I thought he might show his true colors." Said Kiba shaking.

"Well you thought wrong, he was just an ordinary person, you monster!" Shouted Kira.

"Yare, yare, you spilled my ketchup all over my pocket, how troublesome." I said. as I get up seeing plenty of Kira clones, with Kiba, and Ace's mouth agape.

"How?, I felt me stabbing you." Said Kiba.

"Your alive!." said Kira with relief.

"You have regeneration powers?." Asked Kiba.

"Maybe." I said to him.

"You bastard, you were one of us all the time!, you bastard, you will definitely be a fine addition to the student council.

"He doesn't really have regeneration powers but he evaded your slash the last minute and spilled some Ketchup on his person, a pretty impressive feat." Said a mysterious figure.

"This was what sharingan revealed to me."

"Yamato Uchiha taicho!." Said Ace and Kiba

"Che, so the boss character has arrived." Said Kira

"It will be beneficial to both our sides if we combine forces, so what do you say?."

"Fine." Said Kira.

"And what about you Mr. Zoldyck you will join right?."

"Fine, fine, I'll join." I said to him.

"With this we will be one step closer to our goal." Said Yamato Uchiha.

The next day Kira and I was flooded with paperwork.

"I never knew, student council work was hard." Said Kira.

"Why don't you use the Kagebunshin and get this over with?" I said to him.

"Your right, Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Kira said as he spammed ten clones.

"Yes, we're done." Said Kira who was happy.

"Shiiiing." I noticed as everyone was enveloped with an energy making it so that time stopped and the energy continued to form a dome throughout the whole campus.

I see Kira surprised too.

"Damn this looks like a fuzetsu from the shakugan no Shana show." I said to Kira

"Booom!" I saw entrance of the school exploded.

"I sense several people here with the strong power of existance, my name is Kakeru or my title as Kakeru no Kakera. Come fight and become my subordinate!" Shouted Kakeru.

"Fire fist!" Ace said as a wall of flame headed straight to Kakeru.

"How pointless, with my Kakera no Tamago, I have an almost perfect defense against all attacks." Said Kakeru smugly.

"Oh really, Amaterasu!" Said Yamato as he unveiled his Mangekyo sharingan.

"Crack!"

"No!, my Kakera no Tamago was destroyed, what is this fire?, ARRRRGHH!" Said Kakeru as he rolled to ground writhing in pain."

"Aactivate!, Kakera no Hoshi!." Shouted Kakeru as he was covered in light and was healed who began to slowly stand up.

"Huff, huff, you are strong, Kakera no ken!" Said Kakeru as a treasure sword appeared in his hand.

Kakeru swung his word downward and the amaterasu flames were distinguished.

"This is bad, Yamato taicho passed out when he used his special attack." Said Ace.

"With the strongest of your party down I declare this territory as my own, anyone who objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." Said Kakeru sure of his victory.

"I object." Said a voice behind Kakeru as he felt a chop in his neck and passed out ending his fuzetsu.

The rest of the people who were present where dumbfounded at what just happened and we're left to astonished that their mouths were hanging open.

The figure of Killua could clearly be seen holding an unconscious body of Kakera no Kakeru.

 _"How the hell did he get behind that guy?."_ Was clearly in the audience thoughts that added to mystery of Killua Zoldyck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

 **AN:** The last chapter was meant to be a filler arc but sadly, my wellspring of ideas are very much used up and as some of you noticed was rushed and wasn't explained very well. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Hunter x Hunter world.**

"Ni-san, he, he dissapeared in a flash of white light!." Said Killua shocked at what just happened.

The next day Killua contacted his parents about Zed vanishing in a white light and they were also shocked and found the incident peculiar.

Killua also informed Gon, Leorio and Kurapica on what happened and explained why he couldn't help Kurapica in his revenge untill he found his brother back.

Kurapica was understanding but said that his plans will not change as originally he wanted to tackle this Spider group alone.

Killua then went seperate ways and headed home to investigate the matters personally.

Months passed by and even the most hired tracker hunter the Zoldyck hired were coming up with blanks, it was untill they found the help of a mysterious nen seer that they found out that Zed was transported in another dimension, mainly his original one. On a side note, Kurapica managed to produce the same results of his revenge the same as in the anime as Killua was informed by Gon.

"Still, nii-san is in another dimension, what the hell did he end up in there?. Damn, I want my nii-san, wait!, there is is still that method."

Killua went by his parents and talked about using Alluka and after much debate, it was decided that they would agree with Killua's plan to get Zed back.

 **Meanwhile on Earth.**

Ability users were springing up often now and somehow the secrecy just went out of fashion.

Meanwhile Killua (Zed) was bombarded with questions.

"How were you able to sneak up on that Kakeru bastard?" Asked Ace.

"Well I..." Before Killua (Zed) could answer, he was engulfed in a white light and vanished without a trace.

"He vanished." Said Yamato.

"That bastard, he left without explaining anything." Shouted Ace.

And so Zed found himself suddenly back at the Zoldyck mansion.

"Zed nii-san!." Shouted a cute Killua hugging Zed.

"Killua?, how?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Hehe, that's a secret, it's good to have you back." Said Killua happily.

"Shiiing." I could feel a killing intent and dodge out of the way.

I was right too, in my previous spot was Silva with an indifferent face.

"Good, your skills hasn't rusted as your punishment for worrying us you will be doing a favor to Milluki, I know you guys don't get along, that's why it's the perfect punishment.

"But dad." Said Killua.

"No buts Killua." Said Silva sternly.

I resigned myself and went to Milluki's room.

"Knock, knock."

"Coming, coming." Said Milluki as he opened the door.

"Oh its only you Killua, what do you want?." Said Milluki suspiciously.

"Actually it's me Zed, I just got back, Silva told to help you with any favor as my punishment for worrying the family." I sad to him as Milluki looked skeptical.

"Are you really?, well I doubt you could help me anyway, I'm looking for a rare game right now that Killua's other friend Gon made my interest peaked in, you see, I just gotten a saved data but I can't recreate it even with my genious mind, the mysterious game in question is greed island." Explained Milluki.

I just gave him a blank look that said I know something you dont.

"What?, you know something about it?."

"You do know it's a game for hunters right?." I said to him.

"Yeah, what about it?, I even went to York Shin auction but the games that were supposed to be sold were stolen by the spider group, can you believe it?"

"Ahh, so you know about nen?" I asked him about it once again.

"Well yeah, dad taught it to me, so what about it?" Milluki asked puzzled.

"Yeah, you need nen to enter that game, and your in luck, I happen to have two copies of that game." I said to him which earned me a shocked face untill he calmed down.

"Please, please, you gotta give me a copy, I've been dying to check out this game, you can count this as your favor." Said Milluki with an excited voice.

"Sure." I said as I opened my spatial nen ring and brought out my greed island game cartilage.

"By the way where did you get those games?" Asked Milluki curiously.

"Ahh, I got them from Mr. Battera as a favor I did for him." I said cassually.

"Pffft, Mr. Battera the billionare?, you've got to be kidding, out of all the outrageous story I've heard this one takes the cake, and with icing too since knowing you its true, how can I deny it with this game you just gave me is proof." Said Milluki flabbergasted.

"Oi Zed-nii hows dad's punishment doing for you." Asked Killua who decided to check on me.

"Oh Killua, you're never gonna believe it, this guy had two copies of greed island game." Said Milluki.

"He what?, what are we waiting for, let's call Gon, it seems this game is a link to Gon's father, plus I heard this game is super fun." Said Killua excitedly as he dragged me to the nearest phone called in Gon.

"Moshi, moshi, oh Killua, any news yest on the game?, what you got Zed back and he got a copy of the game? awesome. where do you wanna meet up?, heavens arena?, what, you wanna test our strength before we tackle the game?, sure, sure I'll be there but it's gonna take me a month, okay, see you then." Said Gon excitedly.


End file.
